


Gesundheit

by Skylar102



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Allergies, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Humor, M/M, Magical Allergies, alec being the best husband, and thats a fact, because he never does things by halves, magnus has magical allergies and causes chaos in the loft, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22773325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar102/pseuds/Skylar102
Summary: Allergies can be a bitch. Magnus knows first hand how much of a true hassle they can be.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 14
Kudos: 196





	Gesundheit

**Author's Note:**

> Woo! This was a fun one to write. I love the idea that while the Shadow World is immune to mundane illnesses, magical illnesses are a different story.

Magnus should have said no. Told the client that he could not do the potion and send them to one of his warlock friends to deal with the matter. 

It was a simple potion, only a few ingredients to brew that would take him a couple of hours to complete. The potion itself wasn’t the problem. It was one specific ingredient that he was not looking forward to handling. 

Magnus gives a deep sigh as he glares at the bottled powder next to his boiling cauldron, tapping his manicured nails on the table. He’s sure there was an easier way to deal with the pesky powder, but nothing he’s been able to find in the past centuries. Focused on the bottle and trying to figure out a way to make this as painless as possible, he doesn't hear his husband approach his apothecary.  
  
“Magnus?” Alec calls from the entryway making Magnus jump at the sudden noise. His hand accidentally bumps the bottle and he rushes to make sure it doesn’t fall open. After he fumbles a bit and makes sure that it hasn’t spilled, he turns to his husband.

“Alexander,” he breathes out. “I didn’t hear you come in. How was your day at work?”

Alec is leaning against the doorway looking at him with amusement in his eyes at watching him fumble. Magnus moves away from the table and approaches his husband giving him a brief kiss. He rests a hand on Alec’s chest and loops an arm over his shoulders. Noticing the tight tension, he begins to massage the nape of his neck. Alec immediately relaxes at the ministrations and returns the hold, resting his hands on his hips. 

“Oh you know, signing papers and making sure my siblings and Clary stay out of trouble,” Alec sighs, shaking his head as he recalls today’s events, “you’d think after everything we’ve been through they’d settle down.”

“Don’t be too hard on them darling. With the world no longer in imminent danger, let them have their fun.”

“Is that what we’re calling it? Sneaking out in the middle of the night to go after a demon’s nest I specifically said was too dangerous to handle with a small team?”

“Oh I’m sure it wasn’t all that bad,” Magnus reasons. “Seeing as how you don’t look like you’ve been crying I’m sure it went well.” 

Alec snorts at his words, raising an eyebrow at him. “If went well means Jace breaking his arm and Izzy being stabbed by a demon then yeah, it was all sunshine and rainbows.” The grip on the back of Alec’s head tightens with worry.

“Oh,” Magnus gasps. He can already feel his magic flowing into his hands at Alec’s words. “Are they okay? Do you need me to go to the institute to help?” Alec reaches for the hand on his chest and rubs his thumb across the back, helping soothe some of his worries.

“They’re fine. Egos are a little bruised but nothing they won’t be able to bounce back from. Clary was able to portal them out in time before any more damage was dealt.” A smirk begins to form on his face as he remembers the talk. “Though, they are benched for the next few days. Simon got a riot out of it.”

“I’m sure dear Isabelle loved her boyfriend making fun of her,” he drawls sarcastically. 

“Oh no, Simon wouldn’t dare to try and make fun of Izzy. Simon was making fun of Jace.” His smirk turns into a full smile, shaking his head as he remembers his brother’s antics. “Jace thought it would be a good idea to jump on top of the biggest demon to take it down. Turns out, demons do not like it when you hop on their backs.” 

Magnus tilts his head back in a hearty laugh. Shaking his head at _that_ visual. “Darling as much as I care about your parabatai, I still don’t understand how he can be such a-uh…”

“Dumbass?” Alec supplies with a smile, giving his hand a squeeze. “It’s okay, I have been telling him that since we became parabatai. His reasoning as to why he does such crazy stunts is that he knows I’ll have his back. It seems that he forgot last night that I wasn’t there and realized too late that his plan was going to backfire.”  
  
“I wasn’t going to say dumbass,” his words die off at the arched brow Alec sends his way. “Alright I was thinking about it, but I would never say it out loud.”

Alec hums raising his hands to rub his shoulders in slow movements. “Well then it’s a good thing I think he’s as much of an idiot as you do, maybe even more. I love Jace and I know he will always have my back when I need him and reverse, but he can be an idiot. So I think it would be ridiculous of me to get upset if you called him an idiot as well.”

Magnus endeared by his husband’s words, pulls him in for a kiss. Alec easily reciprocates and the kiss quickly turns heated. Magnus will never understand how he got so lucky to have Alexander Gideon Lightwood-Bane in his life, as his husband. How one man could understand him completely and love him just as much as he loves him. Lost in the heat of their kiss he doesn’t notice the burnt smell that seems to wade through the room. Luckily Alec isn’t as distracted by his emotions of love for him at the moment and notices the potion start to smoke.

“Magnus? I think your potion is burning.” Alec states, cutting off their brief makeout session. Magnus turns around and curses under his breath as he rushes to his table. A closer look at the cauldron and Magnus sees the liquid is starting to lose its magical properties. It can be salvaged as long as he finishes it now. Without thinking he opens the bottle and shakes the powdered substance into the cauldron. After a few seconds of no change, the potion begins to simmer down and regain its former state. He sighs in relief that he won’t have to redo it. 

As Magnus begins to turn towards Alec to thank him a plume of green smoke puffs out from the cauldron directly into his face. Catching him off guard he inhales the fumes and starts to cough. He waves his hand to clear the air around him. As the air begins to clear he stills, remembering what he just poured into the cauldron.

“Oh no.” Magnus really should have just got someone else to make this damn potion.

“What?” Alec asks, worry evident in his voice. Alec walks up to him searching his body for any injuries. “What was that smoke? Are you okay? Do you need me to call Cat? Is there something I can do to hel-”

“Alexander,” Magnus interrupts, already beginning to feel the tingly sensation. “I am okay, just a little-ACHOO!”

A burst of magic erupts from his body causing Alec to jump back from the sudden burst. A thin veil of blue light brightens up the room and spreads across the apartment. Neither of them move. Magnus slowly takes in everything he sees, making sure all his vials, bottles and trinkets have not moved. To his relief, nothing seems to have changed inside the apothecary. Magnus dreads what will await them on the other side of the door. 

“What was that?” Alec questions, the worried look still on his face as his eyes look around the apothecary on alert.

“It’s quite alright Alexander,” he tries to reassure his husband. “Just a minor-ACHOO.” Again magic flies from his body and spreads across the room bathing everything in the blue light. A faint crashing sound can be heard in the other room causing them to both turn. Alec is still on high alert while he sighs, already beginning to mourn whatever is broken knowing it will not be the last. “Allergy attack.”

“Warlocks can get allergies? I thought you were immune to mundane illnesses?” 

“Key word being mundane, darling. Magical allergies exist, though they are quite rare. Mine unfortunately has to do with this little fiend.” He holds up the vial containing a greenish powder. “Dried ent leaves, evil little ingredient but sadly necessary for the potion I’m brewing. A menace to my body, but I’m usually more careful when I have to use it and not so easily distracted by a sexy shadowhunter in my apothecary.”

Alec lets out a snort and rolls his eyes, but the jest releases some of the tension in his shoulders which Magnus was hoping for. He hates making his husband worry over him no matter how many times Alec has reassured him that it’s not a big deal.  
  
“It only lasts a few hours before it -ACHOO- clears out of my system,” he sniffles. “But there are some side effects you should know about.” Another crash can be heard outside the apothecary causing Alec to turn to the noise and grip the blade at his thigh. When no other noises happen, he turns his attention back to Magnus.

“Are you doing that?” Alec inquires.

“Sadly, yes,” Magnus sighs. He begins to clear up his mess on the table. “Whenever I get allergies, as you have seen, it causes my magic to go on the fritz. I wish I could say I could stop it but dried ent leaves still hold magic in them and it interacts with my magic poorly.” He picks up the bottle of dried ent leaves, glaring it before walking over to one of his cabinets and puts it away.

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Alec watches him go about cleaning up. Magnus can tell he’s worried about him by the way he’s tracking his every move. Ever since the last time he got _sick_ Alec has a habit of not wanting to leave his side until he knows for sure he’s okay.

“No, I am all set cleaning up my mess.” Magnus walks back to Alec gently nudging him out of the apothecary. “Why don’t you get dinner started while I finish up here.”

“Willingly allowing me to cook us dinner, are you sure you’re okay?” Alec bemuses but allows Magnus to move him towards the door.

“Yes darling now go -ACHOO- go make us dinner.” With one last light nudge Magnus gets Alec out of the apothecary and sets himself back on to cleaning the room. Just as he’s about to wipe down the table he hears Alec speak up.

“Uhh, Magnus?” Alec calls from the other room. “Why is our furniture on the ceiling?”

With a sigh, Magnus walks out of his apothecary towards Alec whose head is tilted up at the ceiling. He follows suit and not only sees the couch but the coffee table and everything that was laying on it is currently hanging from the ceiling.

“Is it stupid to say that this is not the worst result from my allergy attacks?” Magnus turns his head towards Alec.

“Oh, it’s not stupid it’s-,” Alec turns his head to look at him then back at the ceiling furniture, “it’s a-uh, unique after effect of magical allergies?”

Magnus snorts at his husband’s attempt to not make him feel bad about their inverted living room. Leave it to Alexander to try and find a brighter side of this situation. With a snap of his fingers and a wave of his hand, the furniture is back where it should be. Not before another sneeze happens that causes the mug that was on the coffee table to disappear. Good thing it was Magnus’ least favorite mug.

“While I do appreciate you trying to soothe my soul, it is quite alright Alexander. I was being serious about this not being the worst allergy attack I have had. I once accidentally magicked all of my wardrobe to the middle of a pond.” He remembers that day fondly. Panicking because he couldn’t locate his clothes only to walk outside to his backyard and seeing all of his expensive clothes in the water. Hundreds of dollars destroyed by a single sneeze. 

“Did that mean the clothes on your body too?” Alec says snapping him out of his memory. He looks to see Alec looking him up and down with heat and hope in his eyes. 

“Don’t get your hopes up, darling.” Tapping his husband on the nose causing Alec’s face to scrunch. “I doubt it will happen again. The allergy attacks are very random and are unlikely to have an occurrence happen twice.”

“Well that’s a shame,” Alec breathes out still looking Magnus up and down. “I would have loved to have seen that magical accident happen.”

“I’m sure you would have, Alexander,” giving his husband a look that definitely said later. “Now I am sure you have other people you could be hanging out with tonight. Why don’t you go out while I wait out this... inconvenience.”

Alec stares at him with a confused look. “I’m not leaving you to deal with this on your own.”  
  
“Alexander please, I will be alright I promise. I’d rather have you somewhere far for the next few hours than here with the possibility of this magical illness striking at you.”  
  
“I’m not leaving you alone, Magnus” Alec crosses his arms, staring at his husband. “I would rather be here with you making sure you’re okay than out doing who knows what and worrying the entire night. Besides, I trust your magic not to hurt me.”

Magnus stares at his husband. His mind processing the fact that Alec isn’t afraid of his magic being on the fritz. Leave it to Alexander to say the most endearing things with a scowl on his face.  
  
“Alright,” he relinquishes. “You can stay, but! If I feel like I truly lost control of my magic, I want you to leave.”

Alec stays silent for a moment before he nods his head. “Okay, I promise.”

“Good, now strap in for an eventful evening,” he finishes with a sneeze causing the lights in the living room to explode.  
  
“It’s going to be a long night,” he sighs.

The next fews hours seem to go on forever. Anytime he sneezes, some item of his belongings disappear and reappear in random places around the apartment. Thankfully, he put his wards up before starting to work on the potion. He does not need a repeat of the disaster that was teleporting all his furniture across the globe and scaring poor mundane locals.

Alec never leaves his side throughout the whole ordeal. Deciding there was not much they could do while they wait for his allergic reactions to go away, they settle on the couch to watch a movie. Only for his next sneeze to make the television fly across the room and smash against the wall. They decide to just read for the rest of the night. Alec decides to read through some reports while Magnus finishes up the magical journal he has been putting off.

An hour passes without Magnus sneezing signaling that the magical allergy attack is finally over. Magnus glances over his book at his husband who’s lost in the reports on his tablet. With a quick snap of his fingers that he covers with a loud sneeze, he magics away Alec’s shirt.

“Magnus,” Alec now shirtless eyes him knowingly, “I know you did that on purpose.”

He raises a hand to play with his ear cuffs, avoiding eye contact with his husband. 

“Oh, I have no idea what you are talking about. I don’t know where your shirt went,” he playfully says. “You know how my allergies get Alexander. I can’t help where my magic moves things.”

Alec sets his tablet down on the coffee table and pounces at his cackling husband.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Skylar10211)
> 
> Want to talk about Shadowhunters with other fans?
> 
> [Join our Discord!](https://discord.gg/fhbfNFA)


End file.
